Confessions of Blue Eyes
by IlyShay7982
Summary: He was a teenage CEO. And somehow managed straight A's, his own company and a little brother all at the same time. He sat down in his usual seat. And without looking at anyone, pulled out a thick black leather bound book and began to read.


**Confessions of Blue Eyes (Chapter One: Lights Out)**

**(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me. =))!!!)**

Blushing, a small blond pushed past a fellow student who was ogling at her breasts. It was so embarrassing to walk in to school in the tight pink blouse and short blue skirt every morning. Many girls had protested the uniform. Stating it was slutty and feminist. But she was far to shy to protest. And the school didn't have enough money to pay for an entire school of uniforms. The jury was out and against the women of the school. She could only deal with it for a few more months and then her senior year.

"Good morning, Meena." Yugi Motou raised a hand in greeting. His friends looked up and waved as well.

"Morning." The blond replied quietly. She hurried to her desk. She always sat in the middle of the room. The smart attentive kids always sat in the front. They would die if they didn't hear every single word that the teacher spoke. And the bad kids sat in the back. The kind that smoked and drank behind the school during lunch breaks. Meena never dared sit back there. The shy blond was always a target for those kinds. So she sat in the middle where the normal people sat. Where she could go unnoticed.

Something brushed against her bare leg and Meena looked up. Seto Kaiba has just walked in. He was carrying his briefcase. The steel box held his laptop and several school supplies he needed for the day. He didn't carry a backpack like a normal student. But everyone knew that Kaiba wasn't a normal student. He was a teenage CEO. And somehow managed straight A's, his own company and a little brother all at the same time. He sat down in his usual seat. The seat to Meena's right. And without looking at anyone, pulled out a thick black leather bound book and began to read.

Seto was attractive. His chestnut hair looked soft, and had grown long, hanging in his eyes. He would be getting a hair cut soon. His eyes were sharp and a gorgeous indigo blue. But they were cold as ice and could make grown men cry if they were glaring their way. But they seemed a bit softer now. He was to busy concentrating on his book to glare at anyone. Instead of wearing his trench coats as she had seen on t.v. He was in the blue boys school uniform. He was tall, at least 6'4" and very skinny. He was 120 pounds maybe. He probably didn't have any time to eat with his busy schedule. Meena would be surprised if he breathed more then he physically had too. He was the figure of perfection. Every girl wanted him even if they didn't admit it. But no one could have him. He was untouchable. He was like a God among men.

Meena quickly lowered her eyes to her desk. Seto's head had turned sharply, glaring at her. A soft "Hn" was his only comment and he went back to his book. The blond sighed and rested her chin into her hand. It was going to be a long day.

--

Walking down the short steps of the bus, Meena was finally home. She had a complete mountain of homework and a sprained ankle thanks to Gym class. Just a normal day in Domino City, Japan. Finding the brass key inside her bag Meena opened the front door to her apartment. She finally moved out from her Aunt's home when she was 17. She couldn't take the all night parties. She wasn't able to study or sleep. She always fell asleep in class and never had her homework done. She loved her aunt but it was best that she had a stable living environment.

Meena pushed the light switch but the lights didn't turn on. Looking around, the microwave clock wasn't on and the DVR was off. The electric was off. And she had a hunch why. As she had guessed, there was a letter in her mailbox from the electric company. A notice that stated her electric was turned off due to overdue payments.

She got money from her dad's estate and from her aunt. But it just wasn't enough to pay for heat, electric, water and food. Everything was becoming more expensive and she just didn't have enough money. "What am I going to do now?" Nothing. She could only find a flashlight and attempt to do her homework. And then go to bed in the dark and hungry... again.

Just another day for Meena Nayana...


End file.
